Destined Destiny
by nutty-brains
Summary: What happens if you are a person who can see the future or the past? Will you be happy or sad? In this story, our characters have that characteristic. Read on to know how they live with that ability…
1. Chappi 1

**Destined Destiny**

By Vapour and Fire (Nutty-brains)

Note: Clamp is the master of Cardcaptor Sakura. But Nutty-brains is the owner of this storyline. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Everyone was borne with bandages around their eyes. I have those bandages too, but sometimes, they get very loose and they revealed something I would prefer not to see…

* * *

_

"Syaoranny! Lovely Syaoranny! Where are youuu?"

All the students turned to look at where the yelling was coming from as it echoed down the corridors. It was another yet pleasant day at Tomoeda. Well, almost if I were to say.

"Syaoranny! My sweet honey, Syaoranny! Where are you?"

Suddenly, a girl dashing down the corridors went so fast that it was hard to make out who that was. Ah, I guess you have made out who that girl was.

She ran down the hallway, down the stairs, around a fountain and back to the fountain again.

"Syaoranny!" stared at him with starry eyes. "I missed you soooo much!"

"Mei-Mei-Meiling…What brings you he-here?" Syaoran stammered as he jumped down from the tree he was in.

"Aw…Meiling-chan misses you…" Meiling then hugged Syaoran tightly and buried her face into Syaoran's chest.

"Bu-but we just been a-apart for ten minutes since the recess bell we-went off. And, would yo-you let go of me already?"

Meiling looked up at Syaoran. What a surprise she got when she saw how Syaoran's face turned from pink to purple. She quickly loosened her grip and gasped.

"My gosh, Syaoran, I never knew you could imitate a chameleon so well."

Syaoran sweatdropped. She had gotten it all wrong, Meiling.

At the same time, Miss Kaho so happened to walk past the two students.

"Meiling, could you come over and help me for a while?" Miss Kaho asked.

"Oh, coming!" Meiling replied. Then, she turned to Syaoran. "I'll meet you after class! Bye!"

With that, she ran off.

"Thank goodness," Syaoran mumbled to himself. "I did not see that."

…

…

…

Next day, after school…

"Hello, newcomer-of-the-class. I'm Li Meiling, just call me 'Meiling' will do. Nice to meet you," Meiling introduced herself.

"Oh, nice to meet you too. Well, please call me Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. Please give me your guidance in future," the newcomer of the class replied with a smile.

Meiling smiled too. This is a friendly girl. She transferred to this school and was in the same class as Meiling. Meiling stretched out her hand and was expecting a handshake in return. However, Sakura bowed to her instead. Meiling thought, this will do too. So, she let that go pass her mind.

"Too bad. I was going to introduce someone to you. Syaoran, that's his name. Gees, where is he when you need him? I'll go look for him while you wait in class, okay?"

"Wa-wait, Meiling-" Sakura wanted to tell her not to bother as she could still meet him the following day. But that girl zoomed out of the classroom before the words could go into her ears.

Deciding that it would be a perfect time to explore the school before Meiling comes back, Sakura walked down the hall. There were a lot of rooms in the school and it was way larger then the school Sakura had imagined. When she was walking around a bend, a girl around her age suddenly appeared and

BANG!

Both of them went into a head-on collision and landed with a thud on their bottoms.

"Ouch…" The girl said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I-I sorry. Come, let me help you up," Sakura, gotten up from the ground, reached out her hand to pull up the girl.

"Thanks. I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm sorry that I was going so fast I didn't take note of who was coming round the corner."

"So, are you hurt?" Sakura asked. It was partly her fault for not being quick in her movement."

"I'm fine. Hey, I have never met you here before?"

"I'm a transferred student. Sakura's my name. Please give me your guidance."

"I'm Rika. Oops, I have to go now. Hope we will meet another day.Bye."

Sakura watched her as she left.

"I hope we will…if possible"

"You have seen 'that'?"

Sakura was startled. She spun round and saw a boy standing behind her.

"You HAVE seen 'that', haven't you?" the boy asked again.

"And you are…?"

"Your classmate, Li Syaoran."

Li. That's the surname of Meiling too.

"Oh, Meiling's looking for you…Well, you better hurry 'cos…"

"I repeat. You have seen 'that' in the girl, haven't you?"

"I don't g-get it. Wha-what do you mean by 'that'?" Sakura felt panic in her.

"You knew it. You have seen that girl's future, right? Answer me!"

Sakura was shocked. How did he know?

"So, I was right after all."

"Who are you? I mean, how do you know my secret?" Sakura asked.

* * *

_Yes, I am one of the bandaged one. I have a bandage around my eyes. Once it loosens itself, I could see the things no one could. I could see what some people yield for yet some don't. And that's the future.

* * *

_

"Once you touch the girl, you could see her future. I'm just the direct opposite. I could see a person's past. So, if we stand back-to-back, we could tell the story of a person's past, present and future."

He paused for a while. Sakura leaned on the wall beside her. He is another one with his bandaged not tight properly.

"I hate the way I am now. It's scary." Sakura cried.

* * *

_The reason everyone was blinded with a bandage was because they were forbidden to see the past or future. Everyone is unable to tell the future whether it is good or bad. However, in my case…

* * *

_

Sakura slid down to the ground and had her tears falling to the earth.

"Rika…she will fall down the stairs…fall down from the second storey of the school…fall to her death. I don't want to know. I really don't want to see her hurt. It's painful."

"D-don't cry… I didn't mean to scare you when I first saw you. I was just…surprise to know that someone like me exist near me. I know it hurts in your heart. But the most crucial pain was that you could nothing to change the future. Fate prohibits it."

Syaoran squatted beside Sakura. He was going to hold her, but he chose not to know what happened in the past. Something not good may have happen. On the other hand, it may just be the opposite.

Sakura had stopped crying and had gone to sobbing. She wiped her tears off her sleeves.

"Sorry that I have made you worried, if I really did."

"Cheer up, cheery blossom girl. So, what are you going to do about Rika's future?"

"I will TRY to change the future!"

"And how would you do that?" Syaoran asked, quite surprised to see the girl becoming so strong-willed.

"I don't know…but I will find a way though." She smiled.

"KYAAAAAAAAA…SYAORANNNN…THERE YOU ARE!"

Syaoran's sixth sense told him that something bad is going to happen to him if he still squats there. But it was too late for him to run.

"FOUNDDDDDDD… YOU!"

"Meiling…!?!?" Sakura stared at her.

Meiling was busily hugging Syaoran's head and rubbing her face into his bird's nest hair. It was as though the hair was some sort of a facial towel.

"Meiling…I never knew your breasts were that small." Syaoran said.

Meiling looked down at Syaoran. Sakura looked too. Syaoran tried to look away.

"AHHHHHHH…PERVERTIC SYAORAN!"

Meiling sent Syaoran flying through the air.

"AHHHHHHH…HOW DARE YOU SAID MY BREASTS WERE SMALL! HOW RUDE!"

Meiling gave a kick through the air and it sent Syaoran flying even further.

Is Meiling breasts really that small? Sakura though. She looked inside her blouse by the collar to check if they were any bigger.

Meiling and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"I believe you know who he is now, Sakura," Meiling said, pointing at Syaoran. Sakura nodded.

"Come on," Meiling grabbed Sakura's hands, "Let me show you around the school campus."

As they walk, Syaoran whispered into Sakura's right ear.

"I'll rather let the future of a person choose its own course. But to compensate the way I spoke to you the first time, I'll follow Rika around for a week to make sure she is all right."

The girl turned to look at him, and then smiled.

…

…

…

For the whole of next week, Syaoran followed Rika around the school like he had promised. Rika was in the class beside his, so I wasn't that difficult to keep an eye no her. He waited for her in front of the school, followed her up the stairs, during recess and after school until she is safely out of the building. Sometimes when he could not be near her, he tried his best to keep her in his sight.

On this day, he had been watching Rika from a tree. She was at the fountain eating with her buddies.

"Look at that boy, Rika…he has been following you for almost a week now."

"Do you know each other?"

"Eh? No," Rika replied.

"What a pity. He looks so cute, but who knows he is a stalker stalking after pretty Rika."

"Pervert! You can never judge a book by its cover, can you?"

Syaoran almost fell from the tree. I'm doing Rika a big favor and this is what I get in return?

…

…

…

The last day of the week, also known as the "Last day of 'stalking' Rika".

"Arg! I'm tired!" Syaoran complained.

"What's wrong with him?" Meiling asked Sakura.

Sakura merely shrugged. She knew that it was tough to follow someone around for a week.

"So, I have kept my promise and after today, I'm not going to stick my nose into her future, get that?" Syaoran gave a light knock on Sakura's head.

Sakura looked at him.

"Don't worry, I have seen nothing. Anyways, Rika seems to be fine. She has been very careful in whatever she does, so…"

"What's all the sweet whispering about?"

Meiling slapped hard on Syaoran's back. In return, he did the same to Meiling. Suddenly, it had become a game of back-slapping.

If Sakura did not remind him that his duty was not over, he could continue his game until the recess ends. With a quick 'I'll see you in class later', he was off.

…

…

…

"Hey, Rika, that lover-boy of yours is following you again."

"Cut that out, won't you. And he's not my lover-boy!"

"Haha…"

Syaoran was following Rika up the stairs when suddenly the strap on her left shoe came off. Without noticing the broken strap, she stepped on it and slipped.

"Ahhhh…" Rika screamed.

Her friends, who were in front of her, turned when they heard Rika's scream and saw her falling backwards.

"Grab our hand, Rika!"

They tried to reach out their hands to grab Rika, but failed. Syaoran ran to the bottom of the stairs and was prepared to catch her. At this moment, a student carrying a pile of books walked past Syaoran. The pile of books was wobbly and for a second, the books collapsed-

"Look out-" the student yelled, but before he could finish his statement, he was buried under the books. So was Syaoran.

"Ouch…" Syaoran got up from the pile of books. He pushed the books to one side as he stood up.

"RIKA! RIKA! ANSWER US!"

Suddenly, Syaoran remembered that he was supposed to save Rika. There were many students surrounding him, some crying and some look dazed. The student sat in the middle of the books, stunned. Below his feet, there was a puddle of red fluid. It had dyed some books red too. He was afraid to turn to know what's behind him. However, his body won't obey his command.

There, lying beside him was Rika. Or perhaps, once before.

Around her were her friends, crying very pitifully. Rika was bleeding profusely from her head and mouth. Her eyes were open and it was a horrifying sight. Some students went to report the accident and soon, teachers came over. They disperse the students and ordered them back to their classrooms. They were not allowed to walk by that flight of stairs. Hence, all of them went by the other way.

Syaoran looked at the cold, motionless body as one of the teachers closed her eyes. After that, he slowly walked away.

* * *

_We could only see, not change the future or the past. Heaven is so unfair. Why must some people be allowed to witness all this? Why is my bandage so loose?

* * *

_

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked up and saw Meiling running in his direction.

"Why..why aren't you back in class? Recess's over, you know?" Meiling panted as she said.

Sakura was beside her, looking equally sad as Syaoran.

"Can you girls leave me alone for a while? I need to calm down."

"But-but… Syaoran-"

Sakura placed her hand in front of Meiling. Meiling was confused.

"Meiling…" Sakura began. "Can you just tell the teacher that Syaoran is not feeling well and I am bringing him to the sick bay? I'll be going back to class after a few minutes."

"Well…be sure to come back to class, Sakura."

Meiling left the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said once Meiling was gone.

"Uh-uh. I should be the one apologizing to you. I made you followed Rika even though I know that everyone's future was predestined. I'm just being selfish."

There was silence for a while. You could only hear the rustling of the leaves in the trees.

"Come on, cherry blossom, be strong. It isn't easy living with this…erm…ability, but live still have to go on. Not all the future of every person is bad, right? So, let's not put all the blame on yourself, okay?" Syaoran smiled. He did not touch her for he respected her past.

"I have to back to class now. Wanna go back to class?" Sakura asked.

"Okay then."

So, they went back to class.

Meiling in class was surprised to see them both back together. Syaoran explained to the teacher that he was feeling better and he wished to join the class for lesson.

_Now I know, fate cannot be changed. But we can make our lives happier before we leave this world…_

TBC

* * *

Vapour: That's the end… 

Fire: Eh? But we just came back in business!

Vapour: I know. I know. However, school homework is streaming in now. (cries)

Fire: Me too. As mentioned above, fate cannot be changed. But we can make our lives happier when we are alive. TELL ME, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY WHEN THERE IS HOMEWORK!?!?

Vapour: Relax, bud. Well, that's all, readers. Tune in for our next chappie of 'Destined Destiny'.

Fire: Smooches!


	2. Chappi 2

**Destined Destiny**

By Vapour and Fire (Nutty-brains)

Note: Clamp is the master of Cardcaptor Sakura. But Nutty-brains is the owner of this storyline. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a fine Sunday morning. The air was frosty and the birds had just awoken to find breakfast. There were not many people on the street. Rows and rows of shops were not ready for the day yet.

"(Yawn)… it's only eight in the morning and I'm expected to run an errand? It's so (yawn) early."

Sakura yawned as she walked down the street. She was still half-asleep. Milk, milk, milk. That's all she can remember. Her (idiotic-brainless-likes-picking-on-little-sister) brother, Touya, had commanded her to get some milk. Yes, commanded. He had insisted Sakura to buy milk for him because he couldn't eat his breakfast without that.

Why can't he get it himself? I want to sleep! Sakura thought.

"SAKURA, GO BUY ME MILK! THERE ISN'T A DROP OF IT IS LEFT AT HOME! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!"

The image of Touya yelling at Sakura kept appearing in her mind. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD ASK HIS YOUNGER SISTER TO BUY MILK IN THE EARLY HOUR OF A SUNDAY MOR-"

Bang!

The girl had walked straight into a lamp post.

"Yee-ouchy." Sakura picked herself up and brushed off the dust on her dress. This had definitely 'woken' her. She looked around to see if there were any shops that she could purchase some milk. To her dismay, there weren't.

She was going to turn back and return home when suddenly a young girl caught her attention. The girl had fair complexion and long, silky, violet hair. To finish the beauty, she was given a pair of lilac eyes. The girl was carrying pots of flowers from the shop and as she stood in the center of the plants, she looked like a princess from the fairy tales.

Slowly, Sakura approach the girl.

"Welcome to Daidouji Flower Heaven. We are not yet ready, so would you mind coming back later?" the girl said.

"Oh, I just passed by and I so happened to see you opening the shop. Do you need a helping hand? I can spare some time helping you." Sakura asked politely.

The girl stared at her. Then, she smiled.

"You're kind. I can manage on my own, but it would be nice to have someone helping at the same time."

Hence, Sakura forgot about buying the milk and turned to help the girl. They carried the plants out to the pavement and cleaned the windows. At last, all the work was almost completed.

"Thanks a lot. My, I didn't get your name," the girl asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto. And yours?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, student of Tomoeda Junior High. So, you're the newcomer of the school, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded. Suddenly, the clock in the shop chimed and Sakura had to get home. Tomoyo gave her some flowers for the help she had received before Sakura left the shop.

On the way home, Sakura though, I'll share half of this bouquet of flower with that Touya in compensate for not being able to buy the milk.

…

…

…

Monday morning, in school…

"Sakura! Good morning!" Meilin shouted as Sakura walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Meilin and Syaoran." Sakura replied.

"Hey, come over! Here's something that will interest you!" Syaoran said. Meilin gave a big smile and pushed Sakura over to where Syaoran was.

"Hi, Eriol." Meilin greeted.

Eriol greeted her in returned.

So, this is Eriol, the England boy whom everyone is talking about, Sakura thought.

Syaoran flashed an envelope in front of Meilin's face and Meilin's eyes widened.

"Is-is that…another…love letter I see?"

"This lucky bustard got his twelfth love letter this month. But this love letter is anonymous."

"You're jealous, aren't you, Syaoranny?" teased Meilin. "I'll write you one tomorrow."

The two of them began to chat and then started to read the love letter. Sakura was uninterested. She was going to put down her school bag when she saw someone at the door. Curious, she went over.

There standing at the door was Tomoyo, blushing.

"Good morning, Tomoyo. What brings you here?"

"Good morning, Sakura…" Tomoyo tried to peer into the classroom. Sakura did what she did and found that she was peeping at Eriol.

So, that's where the letter came from, Sakura thought.

Eriol stood up from his seat and headed for the door. Tomoyo was hesitating whether to confess to Eriol that she wrote that letter or just avoid him for the moment. Suddenly, she felt her mind being tangled. She was swirling and swirling when she felt someone grabbed her hand.

The next thing she knew, she was with Sakura, hiding behind a pillar. Footsteps were heard as it grew louder with every second. Tomoyo was just about to ask Sakura what they were doing when Sakura gave a 'Shh…' sound. Quiet? What for? Then, a boy walked past them.

It's ERIOL!?!?

Tomoyo blushed again, redder than before.

After the boy was out of their sight, Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

"Just in the nick of time…" Sakura said.

"What? And why are we hiding from Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. She hoped Eriol would notice her when he walked past.

"You know, that was just not the right time for love confessions."

"And what do you propose?"

"You could know more about him and make him get interested in you. Like making his favourite food and things like that. From what I know of him, there are many girls who claimed to have fallen in love with him. However, if he is not fascinated by you, your winning chance is kinda slim."

Sakura winked an eye at Tomoyo. Tomoyo thought hard at what she had heard. It did make some sense. Then, she thanked her friend and ran to her class with a smile.

Sakura felt glad. First, she helped her friend. Second, she got to know more about Tomoyo. Third, she had not 'seen' it.

For the rest of the day, Tomoyo was busy coming up with ideas to impress Eriol. She was caught a few times in class for being inattentive. Despite the fact that she was warned, she continued to daydream about the England boy.

…

…

…

"Hi! Aren't you both Sakura's friend? Do you where she is?"

Do we know her? Meilin thought. And how did she find out we are friends of Sakura?

"Oh, she's in the library. My guess." Syaoran replied.

"Thanks a lot."

Syaoran landed his hand on her shoulder and gave a beam.

"Go now before that cherry blossom flies away."

Tomoyo smiled in return. It's only polite to do so.

Syaoran stood still on the spot.

"Hello? Knock knock. Meilin's here, over and out?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something. Let's go now." Syaoran apologised with a silly grin.

"I thought she had captured your heart. Of course, with an elegant me, you wouldn't find another girl better than me, right? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"

Syaoran sweatdropped. Sakura, I know I should tell you this, but…

…

…

…

"You WHAT!?!?" Sakura yelled. Everyone around turned to stare at her. The librarian came, did not utter a word but from the death glare she gave, it meant 'Keep the volume down or you'll be outta here'.

"Shh… It's nothing, really. I just confessed that I liked him and handed him my hand-made chocolate cake." Tomoyo blushed. Her rosy cheeks made her look even beautiful.

"Ehh… So, how did he react? Did he say he likes you too?" Sakura whispered with enthusiasm.

"He said he would go out with me. I guess he had accepted me."

"Wow!" Sakura said and the next moment, she was being chased out of the room with Tomoyo.

"I am soo…happy that I met such a wonderful friend. Thanks for the suggestions you have given me. They are pretty useful." Tomoyo shook Sakura's hands as she thanked her.

Suddenly, Sakura was in a totally different place.

* * *

_This is Tomoyo's future, Sakura thought. That meant that Tomoyo is at school when the incident happened. The sky is dressed with dark and furious clouds. At the bottom of the stairs, Eriol is with a girl. The girl is blushing and at the top of the stairs, Tomoyo is crying as she peeps at the teenagers.

* * *

_

"HI! Cherry-bosom!"

"Puah-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura got a shock. She took a step backwards and landed on the ground.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE FUN OF OTHER PEOPLE'S NAME?!?! AND YOU'RE MAKING SAKURA' S NAME INTO SOMETHING HORRI-" Meilin yelled the hell out of the Little Wolf's and following that, a chop on his head.

"-BLE!" She ended.

Tomoyo stared in disbelief. Sakura was friend to this 'interesting' people?

Syaoran got such a heavy blow that he lay on the ground.

"Hello! We meet again," said Meilin, waving to Tomoyo. "I'm Meilin, Sakura's classmate. And that one on the ground is Syaoran. Hey, Wolfy, this is no time to sleep." Meilin pulled Syaoran from the ground.

Tomoyo watched as the miraculously-not-dead Syaoran picked himself from the floor.

"Ouch…Meilin, you made me shrink shorter. Oh, hi there."

Tomoyo just stared.

"Hey, that's rude. Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Syaoran asked, brushing the dirt off his pants while Meilin laughed at him secretly.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Please give me your guidance in the future." Tomoyo introduced, followed by a bow.

"To-mo-yo… what a nice name. It suits you well, just like the violet hair that matches your face!" Meilin commented.

"Sorry. Come, let me help you up," Syaoran reached out his hand. Sakura looked at him. "Come on, girl, your panties are showing." Syaoran turned his head in another direction.

Sakura looked down at herself and found she was sitting in a unsightly pose- her legs are wide open and her skirt was rolled up. Suddenly, a gush of blood went through her head and she found herself blushing profusely. She immediately pulled her skirt over her bare legs and grabbed on to Syaoran's hand for support. Slowly, she stood up.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SEE?!?!" A voice boomed from behind Syaoran.

"WHAT?!?!" the guy quickly spun around and saw Meilin clinging tightly to him. "LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!"

"Kiss me first!" Meilin pouted her lips and put it close to Syaoran's face. Sensing danger was near, Wolfy flung the girl onto the ground, with only half his might. (He is strong, ya know.)

"Yee-ouch!"

"Meilin, are you all right?" Tomoyo rushed to her side.

"I guess so…"

"You're bleeding from your nose. I'll get you to the ladies to wash up." Then, she helped the injured girl to the washroom.

"Are you always that rough with Meilin?" Sakura asked as she walked and stood beside Syaoran.

"Erm… Yap, that's how we grew up together. She was never a time lady-like to me and liked to tease me. I nreturn, I did the same. She won't cry over this little accident, don't you worry."

Sakura tried to visualize how the two friends grew up with each other.

"I saw you…" Syaoran distracted Sakura's thinking with this abrupt opening. "Coming in contact with Tomoyo. Did you not see her future?"

Sakura nodded. Syaoran waited for her answer.

"I saw her cry. By the way, can you tell me, what kind of personality does that England boy, Eriol, I think, has?"

"That guy…he's handsome, as you can see. He's kind of quick in his thinking too. As for sports, he is weaker than me, but still considered as an above-average boy. He's one guy every girl would wish for- handsome, smart, good stamina… He has received quite a number of love letters from girls in school, but he didn't open any of them. One more thing, he is very cold. I don't know what has gotten into his brain, but that's his bad point."

"Oh… Thanks for the information. I guess we better head back to class. The next lesson's starting…"

Dringgggggggggg-

…

…

…

" …You know, Tomoyo is a very nice girl. Caring, helpful, beautiful and many more good points. Therefore, you better threat her well…"

"You're Sakura, right? Did Tomoyo arranged for you to be here and tell me all this stuff?"

"Eh?" Sakura stared at him.

"I know, all girls are in love with me and it is natural for them to send others to be their 'live recorder'. Whatever, tell Tomoyo that I don't care how good she is, I am not at least interested in her. Now if you may excuse me, I am leaving."

"Going home so soon, Eriol?" Syaoran appeared before him. "Then, good bye." He stepped aside to open a path for the boy to pass.

"I can't believe he's so horrible. I got to understand what he is thinking!" Sakura ran after Eriol and out of the classroom.

"Wait, Sakura, I have something to tell- Geese, why is everyone disappearing like Meilin? No wonder it feels so strange without that girl around me. I wonder where she is hiding."

In the teachers' room, Meilin was feeling so bored.

"Can I leave now? I have had to attend something very urgently."

"Nope, you can't, young lady. You have not finished your homework and if you want to leave, dream on…"the Literature teacher said.

"Just my luck…"

"Eriol, you really have good stamina. Where have you gone to?" Sakura panted as she searched the corridors. Then, she came to a hallway that looked awfully familiar. Isn't that the hallway that leads to a flight of stairs she had seen from Tomoyo's future? She hurried over to the place.

Tomoyo was indeed at the top of the stairs. Sakura wanted to peep at what's happening at the end of the stairs, but no matter what, the only way to do it without Tomoyo noticing was to stand behind Tomoyo. She crept stealthily behind Tomoyo. As she stood behind the girl, she could see tears falling to the earth.

_Tomoyo's crying…Just like what I had seen in her future._

Sakura stretched out her head and tried to take a look. She could only see Eriol talking to a girl, whose back was facing her.

"I have no affections for you. But if you insist that you love me, I can go out with you." That was the sentence that came out from Eriol's mouth.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura wanted to comfort her friend when all of a sudden, Tomoyo dashed down the stairs with such surprising speed.

"You JERK!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Tomoyo did a back-flipped kick that cause her foot to land on Eriol's face. That move was a huge impact on the guy who fell against the wall. Then, Tomoyo stood in front of him and cried.

Sakura ran out and cuddled Tomoyo in her arms. The crying girl was surprised to see her friend, but later let that problem flow out of her mind.

"There, there, Tomoyo. Go ahead and cry your heart out. This guy is useless."

_All these happened too fast. I was going to tell the truth to Tomoyo and now…_

The girl who confessed her love to Eriol ran away after seeing what Tomoyo had done. Eriol rested still against the wall. Minutes elapsed. Finally, he spoke,

"I did agree to go out with you. So, what do you want me to do now?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Tomoyo interrupted.

"I-I told you my feelings before. And then, you replied the same thing that you had just said to the girl. At first, I thought you were joking with me. But-but, you were so cold. Then did I realize you were not joking." Tomoyo said between sobs. "You did say you would go out with me. So, I thought you may change your opinion about me after some while together. I shared my food with you, but you…you threw them away. I tried to start a conversation with you…but…you kept mute."

"Tomoyo…" Sakura looked at her. She couldn't see what her future. It looked so dark ahead.

"I tolerate with the kind of attitude you gave me. I thought toleration is not painful. Even if it is, I can bear it just for your sake. I know that someday, you will notice my good points. As time passes, I have changed a lot for you. But you…still are as cold as ever. When I saw what you said to the girl who confessed her love to you, I could not take it. I COULD TAKE IT NO MORE!"

Tomoyo ended with a shout. At that moment, she had completely lost herself. She was crying harder than before. Sakura hugged her closer.

"… I told you before that I do not love you. It's your own fault for being so stubborn. Girls… they are nothing but troubles. Many girls are like you, so innocent. Or should I say 'stupid'?"

"Let's go, Tomoyo," Sakura said, supporting the weak girl.

Tomoyo nodded.

As they turned to leave, Tomoyo said,

"Eriol, do you know why I like you? That's because I know you lack of love, care and concern. I wanted to change you…but I guess your heart had solidified with the fact that your parents are gone… Haha… Why am I saying all these?"

Eriol stared at Tomoyo's back until her shadow could not be seen. Finally, a tear dripped down to the ground.

"Father…Mother…"

…

…

…

"Thanks, Sakura…" Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at her. Her tears had dried. "I will like to be alone for a while. You can go home if you want."

"But-but…"

Tomoyo steadied herself and smiled. "I'll be okay. Don't worry. I just need to ponder about how I did that kick. Maybe I learned it from watching Meilin fight with Syaoran."

Tomoyo then ran off.

"Sakura?"

A hand landed on Sakura's shoulder. She turned and saw Syaoran standing beside her.

"Don't tell me… I got it…"

TBC

* * *

Fire: Poor Tomoyo…

Vapour: Fire, why is Syaoran like that?

Fire: Why 'why'? He's just playful, that's all.

Vapour: Nevermind. That's all for now. Please wait patiently for our next chappie, ok?

Fire: (hums Spirited Away's song)


	3. Chappi 3

**Destined Destiny**

By Vapour and Fire (Nutty-brains)

Note: Clamp is the master of Cardcaptor Sakura. But Nutty-brains is the owner of this storyline. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Tomoyo is such a poor thing," Sakura said.

"Did you get to see her future?"

"Nope. It was dark. I don't think anything good will happens to her for some time."

"Cheer up. You've done your best. Maybe behind that darkness is a path of light that will guide Tomoyo to a bright future." Syaoran gave a smile.

Sakura gave a weak smile. _I hope so._

Syaoran and Sakura turned to go back to class.

…

…

…

"Syaoran! Sakura!"

Syaoran and Sakura spun round and saw a car pull up beside them. The side window opened and a head popped out.

"Tomoyo!?!? What are you doing in such a big car?" Syaoran asked as his eyes widen. His eyes scanned the head of the car to the end.

"Huh? My limo just came to pick me up after school. Oh well, I got to go. My mother's waiting for me at home. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bye, Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as the car drove off.

"Sayonara!" Syaoran did the same.

A hand came out of the window and waved to them.

"She looks alright. I guess she isn't as weak as she seems. Don't you agree, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a question flashed through Sakura's mind.

"Now as I thought about it, I haven't seen Meilin since the school ended. Any clue where she is?"

Syaoran rubbed his fingers on his chin like an old man.

"Hmm… Hmmm… Hmmmm…" Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Not a clue. Maybe she had gotten home. Anyway, it is pretty late now, so I guess she couldn't wonder around the neighborhood."

"You're right. Let's go home now."

Meanwhile, at the teachers' room,

"Teacher…I'm dying here. I'm home sick! I need to go home! Can I hand in my homework to you tomorrow? First thing in the morning, I promise," Meilin begged, giving the best puppy's eyes she could make.

"No, you can't. Later, I'm sending all the homework to the principal for checking. I have told the class yesterday that this is important. Everyone handed theirs in except you."

"Please…" Meilin wrapped her hands around the teacher's legs.

"Allow her go, Teacher. Letting a girl alone walk home late is dangerous." A person appeared from a silhouette.

"Principal Clow…But…" The teacher stammered.

Meilin looked at his facial expression. She could have a good time laughing at the way he appeared. Then she looked at the principal. Although Principal Clow seemed to be like any other person living in this world, something in him told everyone that he is not the same.

"Ye-Yes, Principal Clow. Go now, Meilin. Hand in your homework tomorrow. REMEMBER."

The teacher emphasized on the last word. _Of course I will remember. _Meilin quickly pack her stuff into her bag and ran out of the room. Suddenly, her head appeared at the door. "Thank you, Principal Clow. Good bye." She then made a silly face by sticking out her tongue. The teacher, sensing that the face was meant for him, frown. The principal laughed.

Meiling went back to her class to see if Syaoran waited for her. But to her disappointment, he wasn't there. She pouted her lips. Eriol was there instead.

"Hey, Eriol, any idea where Syaoran went?" Meilin asked as she stood at the door.

"Home…I think…"

"Thanks." Her head disappeared behind the door. _Weird_, she thought. _Why is Eriol's head resting on the table? He had never done that because he said the dirt on the table will affect his skin. And why is his voice so shaky when he answered my question?_

…

…

…

The next day, in school,

Syaoran walked into the classroom with Meilin on his back. It was not unusual to see Meilin being so close to Syaoran, but that fact that she was very quiet today.

"Meilin…She…" Sakura asked.

"Shh…she's asleep. The homework made her sleep late. Erm…would you mind helping me to get her off my back?"

"Eh? O-ok." Sakura tried to pull Meilin off her Syaoran's back.

"…Aww… Don't leave me, Mr Rabbit. Don't, or I might fall in love with Mr. HARE!"

Meilin was sleep taking and suddenly, she hugged Syaoran's neck with great force.

"Arg! Hel-lp me." Syaoran let a gasp. His face was turning to shades of purple and blue.

Sakura was getting nervous. She pulled Meilin even harder to get her away from the Little Wolf.

"St-stop, don't p-pull… I can't bre-breath…" Syaoran was struggling to loosen Meilin's grip.

"Hoee…"

"Mr. Hare…don't do this to me… I can't…stop it…AHHHH!"

Sakura fell backwards. She got such a surprise from Meilin's scream.

At this moment, Syaoran was lying on the floor, gasping for air.

"…Bwahahaha…I'm the invincible Vampire now! I need food. Food. AH, there it is!" Meiling gulped on Syaoran's head. "Pee-yew, vegetables?!?1 Yuck…I need blood. Whoa, BLOOD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The scream echoed through the whole school.

…

…

…

Tomoyo pasted a big plaster on Syaoran's neck.

"I'm terribly sorry, Syaoran." Meilin apologized.

Sakura couldn't help herself to stop laughing. She laughed so hard that her jaws almost fell out of their place. Just now, Meilin had a dream about herself being a vampire. She was blood thirsty and then, the next thing she did was to bite Syaoran in the neck.

Syaoran growled. Tomoyo kept the rest of the plasters in her pocket. Meilin was very apologetic.

"Good thing I brought some plasters along with me. Sakura, stop laughing already. It's…pretty pitiful for a guy to get bitten by a lady on the neck." Tomoyo slapped Sakura's hand.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled.

"Alright. Lesson's starting soon. Tomoyo, you have to go back to your class now." She said.

"See you guys later."

Meilin saw Sakura grinning from ear to ear. Being curious, she inquired her.

"You alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Yap. You know, she will be very happy in the future."

Meilin was confused. _Who's the 'she'?_

Syaoran felt happiness in his heart.

…

…

…

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo came running towards her friends' class. "SAKURA!"

Sakura turned to look at who was the one calling her. She was taken aback when Tomoyo grabbed her and began shaking her.

"Eriol…Eriol, he said if we could start anew and he'll try to love me. Can you believe that?!?!"

"Really? That's good." Sakura smiled.

"I even gave him my hand-made, packed lunch. He said it was terrible, except for the can drink, but I'll work harder. He is used to eating Western food, so I don't think Japanese food will suit him. Anyway, I will try to do something about that." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura returned the grin.

"You should have seen him eating my food…" She continued, blushing with every sentence.

…

…

…

"E-riol! What are you doing here?" Syaoran called out. Eriol did not answer him. Instead, he continued eating his food. "Whoa…packed lunch? Who did that for you? A girl, I suppose."

"It's horrible. I mean, these food." Eriol finally said after swallow his rice. He stirred his chopsticks in the food and separated the meat and the vegetables.

Syaoran placed his hand on Eriol's shoulder. "Really?" he asked. A scene flowed through his mind. "Is Tomoyo's food really that bad? You sure had hurt her feelings real bad when you said that to her just now."

Eriol picked up a piece of meat and was going to shove it into his mouth until Syaoran ate it.

"Yew…The meat is overcooked. It's so rubbery."

"Then spit it out." Eriol suggested. He placed a piece of meat into his mouth and chewed it. Syaoran watched. Then, he ate some rice, followed by the veggies.

"Is my face that fun to be stared at?" Eriol snapped, finishing the last bit of food in the container.

"I though the food was …"

"It was made by Tomoyo. It is only right for me that I finish it."

Syaoran looked at the England boy from head to toe. _Something's missing_. He poked at Eriol waist. Eriol let out a jerk, but remained calm.

"What's your problem- Ah, stop it! Don't tickle me! It's ticklish!"

Syaoran tickled Eriol at his waist as the boy struggled to keep himself alive from that ticklish feeling. He wriggled around and shouted- this made Syaoran want to tease him even more.

"You can smile and laugh, can't you?" Syaoran asked. "Do it more often. You look beautiful when you are smiling. Get a smile sewn onto your face."

"Stop it! Sto-Hahaha… Stop! My heart's gonna burst! Hahaha…"

"There you go," Little Wolf stopped after minutes of the teasing. He stretch out on the ground, together with Eriol.

"Plain, curious me want to know why are you so cold toward everyone? Care to tell me?" Syaoran asked, placing his hand behind his head to keep it up.

"For personal reasons…"

"It's fine you don't tell-"

"…My parents passed away when I was three." Eriol began. The other boy turned to looked at him. "They died in a plane crash. I could still recall the time at the funeral, a lot of my relatives refused to take me in because to them, there would be one more mouth to feed. But the moment they heard that my parents had left a lot money with me, they immediately changed their attitude. Since that time onwards, I believed that no man is kind. I just live on that principle."

"You know, there are many people in this world who cares for you. It's just that you haven't notice them that's all. Tomoyo's one of them. She doesn't care whether you are loaded with riches or not. All she knows is that she could change you because she loves you."

"Eriol!" A voice called. Tomoyo came running towards the two boys. "Oh, hi, Syaoran."

Eriol smiled. Tomoyo eyes widened.

"Do that again, Eriol!" She cried.

"Do what?"

"Aw…you smiled. First time ever I see you smile."

Syaoran got up from the ground. "I will make my exit. I'll leave you alone then."

The pair of lovebirds was not listening. Tomoyo was busily pulling Eriol's cheeks to make him look like smiling.

…

…

…

The bell for end of school rang and all the students hurriedly packed their books, walking home together in small groups.

Sakura, Meilin and Syaoran were walking home together. Meiling was complaining how the literature teacher's voice sounds like the braying of the donkey. Syaoran was adding on to what she was saying while Sakura tried to stop them lest a teacher happened to overheard them.

All of a sudden, Tomoyo's car pulled up beside them.

"Need a lift home?" Tomoyo invited as the window pane lowered. Meilin was going 'whoa' over the car. Syaoran looked inside.

"We better not." Syaoran replied and Meilin pouted. Sakura refused the offer politely.

"Why?" Meilin insisted on having the ride. Her friends pointed inside and when she peeked inside, Eriol was in there. "Oh… I think we better not. I have to buy some grocery home. Ja ne!" And with that, she dragged Sakura and Syaoran by the hand.

Tomoyo blushed.

…

…

…

"Eriol and Tomoyo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, comes love, then-"

Syaoran was getting irritated. "Stop it, Meilin. This is getting on my nerves."

Sakura added, "Ya…it is not so good to tease them. You don't want people to tease at you when you are in love with someone, don't you?"

Meilin turned to look at Syaoran. "Uh-un."

Syaoran crocked his eyebrows. _What's about me?_

As they continued to walk home, they saw a sigh near a road junction. It read 'Information about a road accident'.

"Yesterday at about six in the evening, there was a hit-and-run accident. A five –year-old boy was run down by a vehicle at this road. He died instantly on the spot. Anyone who witness the accident or has some information about this, please contact the police at XXX-XXXXX-XXX," Meilin read the words on the signboard. "What a poor thing. The boy died when he was still so young."

Syaoran stared at Sakura. She appeared scared. _I know, she must have wished that she could do something to make the boy not get killed. _

He placed his hand on the lamp post next to the signboard. Please, let me see what happened on that day. He released more of his power and tried to see the past. Finally, his hard work did pay off.

"I remembered that I need to call someone urgently. Both of you can go ahead if you like," Little Wolf said. Sakura glanced at him. Meilin answered that they would wait for him while he makes a call. Hence, Syaoran went to the telephone booth and dialed some numbers.

"Thanks for your corporation. By the way, what's your name- click"

Syaoran hung up the phone. Then, he joined the two girls.

"You called them?" Sakura whispered. The guy nodded. "Thanks for the help."

"Hey guys. Want an ice-cream?" Meilin, who ran ahead, shouted.

"You'll get a tummy-ache if you eat it before your meal." Sakura replied.

"I don't mind. Besides, it is so hot now. Something cooling might be nice."

"Then, count me in!" Sakura whispered to Syaoran. "Now, it's my turn to say 'Cheer up, Little Wolf'."

He looked up, and grinned. "The last one to reach the ice-cream stand has to give us a treat!"

He ran and behind him was a girl yelling, "CHEATER! YOU STARTED RUNNING BEFORE I DO!"

TBC

* * *

Fire: Da da daa…

Vapour: What are you so happy about?

Fire: Our first ficcy anniversary is coming.

Vapour: Anything special about that?

Fire: Yeah, Vapour's giving a treat. Oh yeah!

Vapour: No I'm not…

Fire: Vapour's mum! Your daughter is bullying me! (cries)

Vapour: Guess I've no choice.


	4. Chappi 4

**Destined Destiny**

By Vapour and Fire (Nutty-brains)

Note: Clamp is the master of Cardcaptor Sakura. But Nutty-brains is the owner of this storyline. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ne, ne, look at this poster, guys!" Meilin was holding a poster in her hands.

"Oh, a new amusement park has just opened. Whoa, look at those roller coasters! They seem to be more thrilling than the other one in the other amusement park." Sakura stared at the pictures.

"Shoot, Meilin. Did you peel this poster off the wall outside the school?" Syaoran asked.

"Aww, Meilin did no such thing. I merely borrow it for a while. Right, Eriol?"

Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin turned to look at the boy.

"What?!?! Why am I dragged into this?"

"So, Eriol, are you coming with us to the amusement park?" Sakura asked.

Meilin's eyes glittered. "So, it's a deal that we all go on this Sunday! Yea!" Meilin went jumping around.

"Wha-" Syaoran was a little surprise that a decision was made so fast.

Eriol went back to reading his book. Syaoran laid his head on the table and stared at the England boy. Class will be starting in 5 minutes. _I want to sleep some more._

Suddenly, something caught Syaoran's eyes. He walked behind Eriol and snatched his book.

"Syaoran!" Sakura pouted his lips. "That's rude. Fancy someone snatching away your book when you are reading."

Eriol got a surprise and was stunned for a second. When he realized what Syaoran had done, he yell and tried to get back his book.

The other guy flipped through the book and a small booklet fell out. Sakura picked it up. She wiped the dust off the small booklet and was going to return to its rightful owner when she saw what the book really was.

"The Ideal Places to go for a Date? Date?" Sakura pondered. Then, something hit her on her mind. "Eriol, so, how is it going?"

Eriol retrieved the book from the girl's hands. "What?"

"Don't act dumb." Syaoran rubbed in. He then altered his voice to make it higher. "My Eriol-darling…" He said, fluttering his eye lashes.

"Nothing…" And he turned into a crimson-red chameleon.

"Look who's blushing?" Syaoran gave a grin.

Meilin came hopping back to join the gang. "I've invited Tomoyo along. This Sunday, at eleven in the morning. We will meet at the bus station."

Eriol gave a disappointed look. Sakura immediately spotted the change and said to him, "Coming along? The more the merrier."

Eriol's head dropped and rose, "Guess I have no choice, eh?"

Syaoran then pulled Sakura aside and whispered something into her ear. Sakura, upon hearing that, smiled.

Sunday:

"SAKURA, QUICK! THE BUS IS LEAVING SOON!" Meilin yelled.

… …

"What a close shave. We almost have to wait another half-an-hour for the next bus to arrive." Meilin said.

"Sorry, guys." Sakura panted as she tried to get back her speech. "My alarm clock failed to wake me up."

Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him. "Sakura, I need to talk to you for a while. Come over her. Erm…Eriol, can you move next to Tomoyo?"

Sakura got what he was trying to do.

"Okay. Erm…Eriol, would you mind…"

Eriol blushed. He knew both of them were trying to pull Tomoyo and him together.

So, he exchanged his seat with Sakura.

Meilin saw what happened.

"Erm…Syaoran, why did Sakura changes seat-Umph! Um umph umph!"

Syaoran immediately cupped his hands over Meilin's mouth. "Ah, Sakura as I was saying, I needed to talk to you…wait, what was I trying to say? Ahaha, I forgot. I'll tell you later."

"Nevermind. Ahaha…how forgetful you are, Syaoran…Ahaha"

Eriol heard them. He thought, 'good' one, Syaoran. 'Thanks' a lot.

Tomoyo was unaware. She was busy peering outside the window, watching the scenery pass by.

Syaoran, when he saw they had completed their 'mission', released his hands.

"Shh…can't you see? Sakura and I are trying to help Eriol and Tomoyo. So, this is the first step to success, and you don't crumple our plan, deal?"

"And why is Sakura the first one to know about this 'mission'?" Meilin inquired.

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. Then, at Meilin.

"No such thing. I merely told Sakura first 'cos she was available when I thought of this mission. You weren't there. So, I'm telling you now."

"Meilin not happy." She pouted up her lips. "Meilin not glad."

"Syaoran sweatdropped. "Okay, okay. This handsome gentleman will treat you to an ice-cream later."

Meilin shook her head. "A large sundae and a burger, or I'll disturb the pair of lovebirds.

Syaoran checked his wallet. "Maybe an ice-cream with a burger?"

"LARGE SUNDAE or it's no deal."

"But Meilin-"

"Hey, Tomo-"

"Oh, dear Meilin, I was just joking. A sundae and a burger it is."

Tomoyo turned and looked a bit puzzled by the two kids' reaction. Sakura quickly turned things back by explaining that the two were still very childish and Meilin wanted a treat from Syaoran. Hence, the day was saved by Sakura. (sounds pretty like Powerpuff Girls eh?)

Meilin was very glad that things turned out her way.

"Huge stomach." Syaoran murmured.

"I heard that! Another order, fries!"

"NOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…"

And that how it was on the bus for the group of children…

…

…

…

At the amusement park…

"Are you alright, Eriol?" Tomoyo handed him a tissue.

"Fit as a fiddle-" And there he goes again, throwing out everything he had for breakfast.

"You should have told me that you couldn't take roller coaster rides. Now, I feel so bad."

Sakura and Syaoran were hiding in the bushes, eavesdropping them.

Eriol took the tissue from Tomoyo and cleaned his mouth. "It's my fault for not telling you before hand. You don't have to feel bad."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's my fault for not asking you if you dare to take the ride."

"No, it's my fault."

"It's mine."

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. _Whosever fault it is, can they just forget about it and get on with other conversation?_ Suddenly a silhouette shadowed over them.

"Hey, Syaoran! Sakura! The roller coaster was fun. I took it five times! Eh? Watcha doing? Oh, there's Eriol and Tomoyo-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Oops, I'm sorry. So, what do you want to do? Say 'hi' to them and continue enjoying ourselves?"

Syaoran thought hard. "I'd rather say 'bye' and leave them alone."

Sakura nodded. Meilin was fine with anything as long as she can enjoy all the games there. Syaoran led both the girls out of the bushes, quietly.

The rest of the day went on as Syaoran had planned. _Eriol and Tomoyo should be having fun now that there's no gooseberry around them._ The trio went to play other games and went for lunch too. It burnt a pretty big hole in Syaoran's wallet for Meilin deliberately did not take breakfast so that there is room for Syaoran's treat. Sakura, feeling pity for Syaoran as he could only afford a glass of orange juice for himself, shared her fries with him.

"I can't eat another fries!" Meilin laid her head on the table.

"It's mine then." Syaoran helped himself to the fries and plopped some into his mouth.

Sakura laid the map on the table and asked, "Let's decide our next destination."

"Lemme see!" Meilin sat us and glance at the map of the amusement park. Suddenly, her eyes caught part of the map. "There!" she said as she indicated a little house on the paper with her finger. "That's where we WILL go!"

"Where?" Syaoran asked with his mouth full of fries. "What's that?"

"Hiyaaaaa!" Meilin gave a karate-chop behind his neck. "Swallow ya food before you talk- Yew, you spit out all those food. Heaven will punish those who didn't finish their food. Ya gonna die…"

"No, I'm not. You didn't get to finish ya fries either. You're going to be fried by lightning." (Legend said that if anyone wastes food will be stuck by lightning)

"You will!"

"No, I won't. I'm too important to be fried."

"Let Sakura decides. What do you think, Sakura?"

"She's not the god. Hey, cut that out! Stop messing with my hair!"

Sakura laughed at their childish 'game'. Meilin turned to look at the girl and smiled back. Then, she noticed that the girl was very pale looking.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Meilin asked with concern.

"What? Who's Sakura? What's that?" Syaoran got up from the ground the 'battle'.

"You've knock yourself silly?" Meilin said, giving another knock on his head.

"Oh, you're referring to Kinomoto Sakura."-noticed the girl- "You look pretty pale. You alright?"

"Oh, I am?" Sakura gave a few pats on her cheeks. "I'm fine. Let's go to the Haunted Mansion Meilin chosen."

"Beware, spirits and monsters of the mansion. Hope you can survive under Meilin's punches." Syaoran prayed as they headed towards the place. Meilin was skipping right in front of them.

As you know, Sakura is one girl who is terrified of ghosts and things like that. But seeing the excited Meilin, she knew she shouldn't disagree with her.

… … …

Eriol and Tomoyo were on the ferris wheel.

"Whoa, we are so high up!" Tomoyo stared out of the window. "Too bad it isn't night time or we will be able to see more beautiful scenery out there."

"Yae…but it is still very lovely from where I'm sitting." Eriol replied, admiring the girl sitting opposite of him.

"I am so lucky that I can be here…with you…" Tomoyo lowered her head and allowed violet strands of hair to fall in front of her face. Although the hair covered part of her face, Eriol could still notice that she's blushing.

Eriol turned to look out of the window. "…Alone too…Just two of us…" He felt his face getting warmer, but he hoped that Tomoyo wouldn't see with her head lowered.

Minutes elapsed.

"I…"

Eriol and Tomoyo both tried to speak at the same time.

"You first…" They insisted. Immediately, both their heads turned.

"You go first…Ladies first…." Eriol said, being a gentleman.

"…This is my first date with you…An-and I really enjoyed myself." Eriol blushed some more. "When Meilin invited me to come along with Syaoran and Sakura, I was very excited. At the same time, I was wishing that you would come too…"

Eriol smiled.

"First time…first time I've seen you really enjoying yourself. That really makes me happy…"

"To tell the truth, this IS my first time enjoying myself. What's more, there's my beautiful girlfriend sitting in front of me."

Tomoyo quickly hid her blushing face in her hair again.

"Tomoyo…I'm sorry how I was once. And I'm thankful that I've met such a good 'key' to my 'lock'." Eriol said.

Then, through the mess of hair, Tomoyo could see a shadow moving towards her.

"I will always love you…But for now, this is the only thing I can give you."

With that, Tomoyo felt her head being lifted up and suddenly, something pressed hard against her lips, although it lasted not more than a second.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo, surprised at what happened, blushed and whispered to herself. Then, smiled.

Eriol was staring out of the window, humming a tune…

…

…

"Yae, this is the best place in the amusement park- THE HAUNTED MANSION!" Meilin was screaming in front of the entrance when Syaoran came back with some torchlights.

"Stop yelling. It's embarrassing," he said, handing a torchlight to Meilin. "And will you quit shinning the light in my face?"

Meilin puffed up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"Here's a torchlight, Sakura." He handed her the torchlight. "The man said that it will be pitch-dark in there, so this is our only light source."

"All the better. I can smack those 'ghosts' and sorts silly without being known who I am-" –noticed Syaoran's eyebrows were knitted together- "I was joking, man…Relax."

Syaoran had already walked through the gigantic door. Meilin ran after him while Sakura followed closely the two of them…

TBC

* * *

Fire: This is it…Nutty-brains has just completed a new chappie. I'm so proud!

Vapour: That's it? No seeing of the past and future?

Fire: We decided to slit them into two chappie, remember?

Vapour: It's been a long time since we put up a new chappie…

Fire: The older Vapour gets, the slower her brain produces brain juices.

Vapour: Hey, that's not true.

Fire: Is to!

Vapour: Is not!

(continued)

So, let's see you next time.


	5. Chappi 5

**Destined Destiny**

By Vapour and Fire (Nutty-brains)

Note: Clamp is the master of Cardcaptor Sakura. But Nutty-brains is the owner of this storyline. Please enjoy!

Darkness enveloped the place. The floor, stretched across the entire room, was made of wooden planks and they creaked with every footstep, disturbing the stillness of the area. The air in the mansion was chilly. The coldness, compounded with fear, made Sakura wrapped her arms around Meilin's. She dared not let go of her arm for a second and with a person like Meilin, it made her feel more secure. Maybe Sakura's fear had 'sealed' her power of looking into the future for that moment as she had completely overlooked about it. Syaoran walked with ease in front of the girls. He was not afraid of what was going to jump out from behind the doors or walls. After all, all these are just some people paid to do their job.

"BOOOOOOOO!!!"

A vampire-like monster vault from behind a door and tried with all his might to startle the trio. Sakura clutched onto Meilin tighter than before, squeezed her eyes close and buried her face in her back.

"Hahaha… " Meilin laughed. Syaoran wheeled around to look. "One of your fangs is falling off. Better luck scaring me next time. Haha" The 'monster' covered his mouth with his palm and felt the loose fang. He then gave a disappointing growl.

"Hey, Sakura? You alright?" Syaoran asked. Sakura pried open one eye. Then, the other. She eyed the guy standing in front of her face and noticed the concern look. But within the look, she could make out that he was secretly smiling at her.

"Ne, you should know that these monsters are sham. Nothing to be afraid of." Meilin gave the 'monster' a pet on the back. "See? They won't bite."

The girl loosened her grip and smiled. "I know," She answered. However, she knew she was still timorous against these 'monsters'.

As the three teenagers leave the room to the next hallway, they heard the 'monster' sighed. "Kids these days can't be scared easily."

All they did was to laugh in their hearts.

…

…

"I was expecting more than these. The monsters and ghosts and sorts look the same every where." Meilin said after they had walked through most of the 'deserted' rooms.

"Ha. I bet your expectations are tad to high. Look into the mirror and you will find one very hideous creature," Syaoran joked.

"Very funny"

"Then, you should laugh."

"WaaaAAAAaaa…-sobs- …waaa…"

"Pretty good at mimicry, eh, Meilin? I thought I told ya to laugh, not wail." Syaoran flashed his torchlight at Meilin.

"It wasn't me." Meilin shook her head. "I swear." She looked all serious. Syaoran turned to flash at Sakura. _Nope, she was not the one. Another one of the 'oh-so-scary-monster'?_

"I bet it's another 'eerie' sound effect to scare people," Meilin said with great confidence. "But they make this one sounds so real life. I'm impressed."

Sakura was still clutching on to her friend as if she's holding on to her dear life. Suddenly, she heard no more cries. Instead, it was soft thuds –footsteps- on the creaking floor. Meilin and Syaoran did too, but paid no attention to it. Every thud makes her heart skip a beat. The light from her torchlight bounced off the walls of the dark room.

The pace of the footstep grew faster. All of a sudden, there was a tug at Sakura's skirt (a/n she was wearing one).

"Ahhhh…" She screamed with such loudness that the other two were startled. Meilin and Syaoran immediately turned to stare at the girl to see what was wrong. Sakura's torchlight dropped and rolled aside while her heart skipped whole lots of beats. (a/n just to describe how Sakura was startled. She wasn't dead.)

"What's wrong, SAKURA?!?!" Meilin was getting frightened by Sakura's reaction. "Don't scare me… No, I am not scared…No, I'm not…" She intoned. The two girls began hugging each other.

"So-some thing pulled my ski-skirt…" Sakura stammered.

Syaoran was getting tense. _Another sham? A pervert?_ "Maybe your skirt got caught by some sharp objects?"

Sakura could not move a muscle, so Meilin coerced her neck to turn to see if Sakura's skirt was indeed trapped by any objects. But her eyes automatically fix onto Sakura's torchlight. Following the path of light, she saw a pair of legs…

"Ahahaha…I must be seeing things…I thought I saw a pair of legs…"

Syaoran, baffled by what Meilin was saying, decided to go scrutinize what was going on. He shone his torchlight and saw a young boy crying.

"I want my –sob- mummy…" the boy cried.

"Hahaha…girls, it's only a lost child crying." Syaoran patted Meilin's shoulder. Both the gals looked behind and too, saw a boy holding on to Sakura's skirt.

Syaoran picked up the torchlight which had rolled in front of the boy's feet.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here first…" He carried the boy who was about five on his back.

He had walked only to the door before realizing the girls are not following. He headed back and warned them to catch up with him before they end up lost like the boy.

"Erm…" Meilin blushed. Then, asked sheepishly, "Can you carry me too? I sort of…erm…my legs won't budge…"

Syaoran gave a troubled look. Then, smirk. "I'm going to miss you oh-so very much…" Followed by walking out of the room.

"SYAOOOOOOO-RANNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…

…

Tomoyo sat on a bench, waiting for her partner to come back. 'I'll be back soon,' was all Eriol said before leaving her on the bench. She looked at her wristwatch and mumbled, "He's slow." A minute had just passed, but seemed like minutes to her. She felt her lips. _What a selfish brat. Can't he make it last longer than just a peck?_ At that point, she was smiling to herself.

"Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo grumbled under her breath. Out of the blue, a pair of hands obscured her eyes and she was approaching the point of screaming when a voice asked,

"What are you smiling about?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I was thinking it would be nice having you off my back once a while… ne, Eriol."

"Really?" The hands loosened their grip. Tomoyo laid back her head and saw Eriol holding a balloon in one hand. Her eyes brightened up. _Balloon! _

"Balloon!" Tomoyo stretched out both her hands and indicated she wanted it.

"A special balloon for a very childish princess, I suppose," Eriol, teasing the girl, bowed and handed her the floating ball. It was indeed very special- a small, purple balloon inside a pink, heart-shaped balloon. "That little purple balloon is me, and that pink one is your heart. I'll always be in your heart, see."

"You are so tiny…You know I can contain more than a little purple balloon in my heart…"

"You dare?" Eriol gave a light pinch on her nose. "You said it is nice without me once in a while. Then, I bet this candy floss isn't meant for you."

Eriol took out a stick of candy floss from behind his back (a/n don't ask me how he made the candy floss appear) and pretended to look very disappointing about having to throw away the candy.

"But it is nice having a stick of candy floss once in a while." Tomoyo grabbed the stick and ate. "You're out to make me fat, eh?"

"Then, you are my fat angel that allows me to hug!" He said, cuddling the girl in his arms. Tomoyo felt so embarrassed, but she liked the warm feeling of being hugged. She could hear his breathing near her left ear. _Is Eriol blushing?_

"I want to take that," said the blushing-hard girl, pointing at the merry-go-round.

"A fat angel cannot take that."

"But Eriol's girlfriend can!" With that, she took off, bringing about a chasing Eriol.

…

…

Meilin, Sakura, Syaoran and the boy, all four of them, sat by a wishing fountain. The young boy was sobbing, but he looked calmer now that he was out of the mansion.

"Here you go, a lollipop for you," Sakura offered. The boy gladly took it, removed the wrapper it and began eating. From then onwards, there was no more sobbing.

Meilin whispered to Syaoran, "Sakura really knows how to handle a child, eh?" Syaoran nodded.

"So, little boy, what are you doing in the haunted mansion all alone?" Meiling inquired. The boy looked up with tearful eyes and she had a bad feeling that he's going to pour again. Luckily for her, Sakura added, "Now, don't cry. We are going to help you find your mummy. So, tell us what happened, ok?"

"Hm…" the child replied, sucking on the sweet. "Mummy and I came here to play… then, mummy wanted to buy something… So, I waited aside." The three teenagers listened on all. "Then, I thought I saw mummy and followed… she go into the house and I followed…" Syaoran was wondering how he managed to sneak into the mansion with the lady. "The door closed behind us and when she shone her torchlight…it was not mummy. It was a man." At the thought of this, Meilin shuddered. _That's scary._ "I could not get out by the door and the man walked away… So, I try to find my way out…in the dark"

"Did you see any monsters?" Syaoran asked. The child, sucking on the sweet, shook his head.

"Sakura, why didn't the 'monsters' come out?" Meilin whispered.

"I don't know." Sakura replied. "Maybe the so-called 'monsters' will only come out when they noted light from the torchlight. This boy did not have a light source."

"Didn't anyone, other than us, hear you?" Syaoran asked again. Once more, the answer was 'no'. He then turned to Sakura and Meilin. "I think we went in after the man did and do you remember, the last 'monster' we encounter was a few rooms away from where we saw the boy? So, maybe the worker heard no cries." Both the girls nodded.

"Did your mummy tell you where to find her in case you are lost?"

"Uh-" the boy tried hard to recall what his mother told him. " No"

"What should we do now?" Meilin's turn to speak. "Bring him to the information counter and announce his name loud and clear so his mummy will come running there?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with a slight nod of the head.

"Syaoran will try to ask him again… Meanwhile, let's think of other things." Sakura made a hand gesture to Syaoran. He walked over to the boy and held his hand.

"Really, you can't recall anything what your mother said… …"

Meilin was bamboozled. "What else?" Sakura tried to come up with a topic.

"Erm…where do you think the two lovebirds are doing now?"

"I bet they are having a drink… Both of them sharing a drink and Tomoyo feeding Eriol with… … …"

After a few minutes, Syaoran came back, ruffling his head full of hair. "I'd tried my best."

Sakura thought, maybe his mother really didn't tell him anything. "I go try…maybe he feel more comfortable telling me."

"Ya, Sakura can coax him…" Meilin said.

"So, what did Sakura and you talk about?" Syaoran tried to turn away Meilin's distraction. Meilin, sensing something was not quite right, request him to tell her why couldn't she stay by Sakura's side while she asked the child. "Well, if the boy sees you, maybe he won't tell her… Don't worry. We can just leave it up to Sakura to handle."

Actually, Sakura and Syaoran did not let Meilin came close to them was that they fear that she would get all mystified when the boy didn't tell them anything yet they knew where to find his parents.

Being the naïve (?) girl, Meilin took his words for real and conversed with him. Sakura gave the boy a coin and told him to make a wish. Then, he was supposed to throw it into the wishing fountain. The boy did as he was told, and make a wish with it while Sakura gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mummy! Mummy!" the boy cried as he ran towards a lady. Sakura was in the boy's future. The lady picked up son as she cried. Sakura wheeled around to see where they would meet with the lady and saw a big clock there. The hands were pointing at three o'clock.

Sakura came back to the present time. She took a look at her watch. Two-fifty five in the afternoon.

"He, I wish that I could meet mummy…" he said, flashing his tiny grin.

"Meilin, Syaoran, he just made a wish." Meilin and Syaoran spun around. Sakura waved her right hand, holding the boy with the other and making their way towards them. "He said he wished he could see mummy near the big clock."

Meilin gave a thought. "Big clock…Oh, the only big clock is in the center of the amusement park…"

"Then, let's hurry…maybe his mother is already there…" Sakura said, with a look of hurry.

Hence, all four of them proceeded to the big clock with Meilin leading…

…

…

"Round and round the merry-go-round...lalala…" Tomoyo sang.

"You sure liked merry-go-rounds, don't you?" Eriol interrupted.

"Of course. I like other games too, but merry-go-rounds are the best."

"May I, this young man, have the privilege to ask this lady why so as to clear my curiosity?"

"You may, Sir." Tomoyo played around. "I, this young lady, wish to meet my prince charming on a white horse. But alas, not many prince charming can afford horses for they are a penny short. So, here I waited, on this merry-go-round horse, ten years or more. All these while, this lady, have been going round and round, hoping that a prince would be enchanted by her exquisiteness."

"Then, I must the chosen one to chance upon this lady of lone," Eriol countered.

Tomoyo chuckled as the 'horse' she was riding on went up and down. "I suppose the sweetest lip that I've found is just close at hand." She stripped some floss from the stick of candy. "Eriol…"

"Huh?" the boy turned to face her. Then, with such delicate fingers, she placed the piece of floss nicely in his open mouth. The candy melted in his mouth with a sugary tang. He licked his lips and savored the sweetness within. His face was redder than before. "Nice. Another one?"

Tomoyo, blushing hard, grabbed his hand gently and with some difficulty for both of them were at different level- When Tomoyo is up, Eriol will be down and vice versa. She next placed the stick in his palm and closed them so that he would hold them firmly. With a stuck out tongue, she said, "Every flow must have its ebb. Your fortune is up."

Eriol cocked his eyebrow. "Really? I was craving for more of that 'fortune'."

"Well, you cannot have your cake and eat it."

And both of them laughed at their own childishness.

…

…

_Just on time. It's three o'clock sharp. _Sakura heaved a sigh of relieve. They might miss the boy's mother if they were any later.

"Can you spot your mummy? Is she anywhere here?" Syaoran asked as the boy held on to Sakura's skirt.

He glanced through the crowd of people near the big clock and a look of disappointment aroused on his face. "Nope." At this point, he was near to the fact of crying out loud when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"TERU! TERU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Immediately, he wiped away his tears on his sleeve and yelled, "MUMMY! MUMMY! I'm HERE! HERE!" Instantly, a lady in red blouse and jeans came running towards them.

"That's the boy's mother, I suppose." Meilin whispered to Syaoran.

"Isn't that obvious?"

The boy, whom the lady called him Teru, rushed forwards and leaped right into his mother's arms. Both of them cried as his mother stroked his head. Some on-lookers turned to see what was going on, but later walked off as it was nothing concerning about them.

Meilin's eyes went teary. "I want to cry, Syaoran."

"Go ahead with it. Just don't lean on my shoulder."

Pang! And Syaoran was on the ground.

Finally, after a heartwarming scene of a son and mother, they went over to where Sakura and her friends were standing.

"I really appreciate your help. I've been searching the whole ground for my child since he disappeared." The lady bowed. "Thank you very much. How can I ever repay the three of you for your kindness?"

Syaoran got up from the ground. "Well, that's alright- ouch." _Stupid Meilin_.

"I insist we repay you for the trouble my son caused. I could give you a treat if you want."

Meilin thought about her lunch where she did not finish her packet of fries. "That's alright. Really. It was no trouble to us."

"Thank you, big sisters and big brother," the boy, clutching his mother's hand, bowed to them. "Sorry that I spoilt your day."

"Well, we could have fun if not for you though…" Sakura replied, which shocked Meilin and Syaoran. _Sakura, have you lost your mind?_ The boy felt a surge of guilty running through him. Sakura squatted down so that she was near his height. "There's one thing you could do. Promise us that in future, you should never leave your mother's side. You worried her so much. Promise, Teru?" And she stuck out her last finger.

He looked up at his mother, then at Meilin, Syaoran and finally Sakura. "Promise. If I break my promise then I'll turned to a pumpkin."

Everyone laughed. As Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran bid farewell, they could hear Teru's shouting to them "Thank you, brown hair sister! My wish came true!" Sakura felt a happy spirit inside her for she had used her power to help the lost child.

"By the way, any idea where Eriol and Tomoyo are?" Meilin asked. The other two looked straight in her eyes and found that they are burning with mischievous. _This girl is dangerous. _

"Not a clue… Any way, let's us not be gooseberry," Wolf-boy replied.

"Awwww-"

"Hey, hey, who wants to play bumper-cars?" Sakura suggested, hopping in front of them and waving her hands in midair.

"I'll hit you with my car!" Meilin brightened up.

"Bring it on!"

"Last one to reach the place will get treat the other two to candy floss!" Syaoran dashed towards the place.

"Not fair, why do you always make the rules? And you keep always get the headstart- Ouch" A Hong Kong girl yelling her head off at the Hong Kong guy.

"See, you bit your tongue!"

Sakura smiled and overtook both of them…

…

…

"Missed again." Eriol said, digging his pocket for more coins. "Boss, I want another round."

"But, you've been at this for the pass half-an-hour. Give others a chance, would you?"

"I am going to shoot the bunny toy down."

Tomoyo stood at the side, embracing all the toys Eriol shot down from the game except the bunny. _Silly boy. All I want is you to enjoy yourself today._

TBC 

Vapour: I'm so glad that Eriol had change over a new leaf.

Fire: Ya ya… we made him do that, didn't we? Just press the keyboard and you can get him to do anything.

Vapour: How easy… How about this? (press shift and F1, F2…blah blah blah)

Fire: NOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo-

(And the computer breaks down…Nay)

Hope you have enjoyed this silly ficcy. Like it or not, it's up to you. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

Smooches


	6. Chappi 6

**Destined Destiny**

By Vapour and Fire (Nutty-brains)

Note: Clamp is the master of Cardcaptor Sakura. But Nutty-brains is the owner of this storyline. Please enjoy!

* * *

The door slid opened. Kinomoto Sakura, struggling to wipe the higher portion of the window pane, stopped and wheel around. The person stepped with difficulty into the classroom and tugged his feet along. Tiny drops of perspiration trickled down the side of his face in trails as he tried to catch his breath.

"Good morning, Sakura," he puffed. "You're early."

"Good morning, Syaoran. Aren't you too?"

"Erm…well…"

"Hmm…Nmmmm…"

Sakura put down her rag and craned her neck to take a look behind Syaoran's back. There was Meilin, sleeping.

"Hmm…Nmmm…" _That's where the sound came from. _"…How many times have I told you? Don't jump on the ferris-wheel, Syaoran." Meilin mumbled in her sleep.

"Sigh. I couldn't sleep well with all that din made by her the night. She just won't stop screaming and shouting and it's really pissing me off." Syaoran complained to Sakura. "So, I thought I'll just come early to school and get ready for the day. But she fell asleep at the door when we were going to leave. And in the end, I had to piggy-backed this sleeping beauty all the way here."

Sakura smiled. "She's tired after the whole day of fun."

Syaoran rested his and Meilin's bag on the tables. Sakura went to hold firmly to Meilin's seat as the guy slowly let the girl down his back and rest her head on the desk. Then, he gave himself a good stretch and yawned. That was when Sakura realized that Syaoran had come into contact with Meilin.

"Syaoran, did you see Meilin's past? I saw her coming into contact with your hands." Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Meilin's past?" he looked at the cheery-blossom girl. "Of course, I did." He noticed that she was staring at him with 'Aren't you afraid of what you would see?' "Don't worry, all I have seen is what happened when I carry her to school-which is nothing much."

After this, she looked more relieved. She picked up the rag from where she had left it and tried once more. Syaoran, seeing how short she was (a/n although he wasn't really very tall, he was taller than Sakura), took the rag from her hand and helped her.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing. By the way, have you decided what club in school you want to participate?"

"Eh? Not at the moment. Have you?"

Syaoran finished cleaning and washed it in a pail of water. Sakura insisted that she would continue the job from there. However, the guy refused to let her.

"Me? Oh, I'm in the soccer club. But I plan on changing to another club. I wasn't given a chance to play in the competitions. Anyway, there's gonna be a event where all of the clubs will put up exhibitions to invite as many students to join their club. I bet you will find one that you like."

"Oh, what should I be choosing then?" Sakura pondered.

"Good morning, Sakura, Syaoran!" a few girls came into the class. From that point onwards, more and more students arrived at school. They began chattering among themselves and mostly, and of all the topics discussed, the subject about the society club presentation was on the top of the list.

First lesson was history, the lesson that put most students to snooze at the beginning of a new day. Meilin was awaken for the fact that she did not want to get ticked off by the teacher- an aged lady who tried to dress younger than her looks.

"Sakura?"

"Hai!" Sakura answered. Their teacher was doing the morning routine- taking attendance.

"Eriol?"

No answer.

"Eriol? Are you here? Please answer."

Whispers were heard around the classroom about why Eriol, the handsome, was not here. Questions were mostly thrown at his friends-Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin. However, the answers to the questions were often 'I don't know'.

"Silence!" The teacher said compellingly. In that instant, the class was quiet.

"I wonder what happened to Eriol," Meilin whispered to Syaoran who was sitting beside her. "Don't tell me something happened to him yesterday, at the amusement park?"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside the classroom and the classroom door slid opened with constrain. Eriol's head appeared at the door and running past behind him was Tomoyo.

_Shoot! I'm dead, minced meat! _Eriol ranted in his mind. _How could I have overslept? _

"Eriol…" The teacher said as if she's planning what to do with the latecomer.

"Hai!" Eriol replied.

Meilin whispered to her buddy again, "Eriol sounds different today, though it's not obvious, right?"

Syaoran shrugged. _Maybe._

"Stand outside the classroom with a desk above your head until this lesson ends."

"Awwwwwwwww…" All the girls, who fell under his charm, felt so sorry for him. "But it is his first time getting late. Shouldn't he be given another chance?" They pleaded in unison. Apparently, they had not discovered that Eriol was already attached to someone.

"Let's have a surprise quiz now, class. Put away all your books and take out a piece of lecture pad and a pen." The old-winkled-witch-who-put-on-too-much-make-up altered to another subject.

Poor Eriol did as he was commanded and what a pitiful sight it was for the girls. Poor class did the surprise quiz as they were forced to and what a stressful sight to see them struggling with the questions. However, all these did not prevent the whole class from cursing and swearing at the teacher under their breath.

…

…

During their recess, Tomoyo came over to the gang sitting under a huge oak tree.

"Sorry, the teacher made me stayed back for a while." Tomoyo apologized.

"Nay, it was nothing," Sakura replied. "Miss Kaho allowed the lesson to end off earlier than usual."

"Sit over here!" Meilin patted on the grass beside her. "I've saved this spot just for you."

Tomoyo took a glance at where she was supposed to be seated. There, on her left was Meilin and on the right was… erm… Meilin, sensing that the girl was too embarrassed to sit beside Eriol, was not going to let this fail her plan. She got hold of her hands and led her to the grass patch. Tomoyo finally settled herself down comfortably, if you don't include the thoughts of Eriol being beside her.

All of them took out their lunch boxes and started eating. The leaves of the tree canopied the gang from direct sunlight; although some light passed through the empty spacings and shone on parts of the ground. They had their meal as they talked behind the history teacher's back about how bad she was.

"Oh, by the way, have you all joined a club in school yet?" Sakura changed the subject. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm in the soccer club, but I plan on changing," Syaoran said, twirling his chopsticks in his food.

"I'm in the choir," Tomoyo said next. Sakura thought, _a very good choice. Tomoyo can sing really good. _"Join me, will you? Sakura?"

"Well…" Sakura was wondering if she should join the choir too.

"Join mine club, Sakura! It's the gymnastic club. Come on, it will be fun!" Meilin suggested. Sakura stared at Meilin. _Maybe I could use what I have learnt at the gymnastic and, like Meilin, use to attack my brother when in times of need?_

"…I have not chosen a club yet. None of which seemed to interest me." Eriol finished the last piece of vegetable in his box.

"So, Sakura, what club are you going to join?" Tomoyo inquired.

Sakura shrugged. "Let's just wait until the afternoon event."

At this moment, the bell rang and recess was over. They packed all their lunch boxes and increased their pace of footsteps back to class.

…

…

"Wow! There's so many clubs!" Sakura wowed at the list given to her by Syaoran. He took another copy for Sakura since he wanted one for himself.

"Maybe, since our school is bigger than most schools in Tokyo." Meilin sprang up in front of Sakura. She was in a tight-fitting costume, in shades of purple and blue. In her hand, she was clutching a striped hula-hoop. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I have to demonstrate some gymnastic for the students, so, I won't be able to go with you and Syaoran. I know that Eriol has disappeared to some where and Tomoyo is busy, so I am too…" She spoke with a mixture of apologetic and disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry. I can manage on my own, what's more, there's Syaoran around to guide me. Just do your best!" Sakura smiled and so did Meilin. Her friends called for her at the door and with a quick 'catch me later', she rushed off.

Syaoran came back from the washroom and was just in time to see Meilin running off. He poked his head from behind the door and called, "Hey, Cherry Blossom, the event has started. You want to come along with me or wonder off by your own?"

"What do you think, Little Wolf?" Sakura countered. "I do need a guide to guide me around, don't I? And she ran to the guy's side.

…

…

"Wow, that guy did that what you called…"

"Slam dunk." Syaoran continued for her.

"Oh, I remember, slam dunk. That was so awesome!" Sakura was ranting about what she saw at the basketball court and other areas. "And, there was the-" She was cut off by a melodious song from the choir room.

"That's the choir singing," Syaoran explained.

"Tomoyo's in there too! Let's go in!" Sakura got so excited that she half dragged the guy into the room. Syaoran saw no reason to disagree for he was enchanted by the song.

There were a number of students in the room listening to the song. Sakura, being pretty short compared to the rest, elbowed her way through the crowd to the front. Syaoran followed behind. Finally, he caught up with Sakura and stood beside her. They were directly in front of the singing group on a mini stage.

Both of them immediately fell enchanted by the voices that seemed like angels from heaven. Syaoran caught sight of Tomoyo in the group- the second row, in the middle. Suddenly, he felt a finger jutted him in his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Sakura smiling. Then, she moved closer and whispered in his left ear.

"Right at the end of the crowd on the left."

_Right at the end of the crowd on the left? What did Sakura mean by that? _Syaoran craned his neck out a little and focus at the end of the crowd. At first, there was nothing unusual until a guy shifted a small angle to the right. There, at the end was a guy with navy blue hair. Syaoran turned and look at Tomoyo. She had not spotted Sakura and him, as well as Eriol.

Before the song ended, Sakura gestured to her friend that she wanted to go and look for Meilin. Syaoran nodded and again, elbowed their way out.

Next, they went to the hall, where Meilin and her gymnastic friends were waiting for their turn to do acrobats. There, too, was a number of students waiting eagerly to watch the performance.

"Meilin! Go do your best!" Her friends shouted as the teacher announced that Li Meilin would be the following one to perform.

"Just in time, right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded his head.

The music started and Meilin ran to the middle of the hall where the floor was carpeted with mattresses. Then, in a blink of an eye, she did somersaults, followed by cartwheels.

Everyone there wowed in amazement at the graceful movement capture their attention. Suddenly, the teacher threw in a hula-hoop. Sakura immediately recognized it as the one Meilin had been holding on when she told Sakura that she had plans for the day. The hula-hoop twirled in the air, and before it landed on the ground, Meilin surprised everyone by rolling to the spot where she predicted the object would land and caught with her feet.

"That was GREAT! Total AWESOME!" Sakura clapped as the whole crowd roared with praises for Meilin. Meilin did not get distracted by the crowd, but continued on her performance. She twirled the hoop with her left foot, then her right. After that, she twirled with both feet. Next, she lifted both her feet, with the twirling hoop, and with a push from her hands, she stood on her hands, perpendicular to the ground. Her hoop flowed down from her legs to her purple and blue body and finally, to her hands. She went on to the rest of her tricks.

At last, she stood on her left foot. With the hoop on the other leg, she bent her body backwards so that the hoop on the leg also went around her neck. Her black hair fell backwards too. She stretched out both her arms and the music was over.

The hall was filled with claps and praises for the talented young gymnast. "Encore! Encore!" The students shouted. Sakura and Syaoran looked at Meilin as she relaxed herself, took off the hula-hoop and went to take a rest. Her friends gave her a bottle of mineral water and gave her a pat on her back. The teacher, annoyed at the behaviors of the students, said in the microphone, "No encores. But if you would like to see how our gymnasts train themselves, you can join our club." Everyone in the hall laughed.

"Let's go somewhere else, Syaoran," Sakura turned to walk off. "Or you want to go over to Meilin there and say 'hi' to her?"

"Let's just search for more clubs and hopefully, we can choose one that we are very interested in. I've never heard of this 'Gardening club'. I hope to find out more," replied Syaoran as both of the friends walked out of the area.

"There isn't a 'Gardening club' anymore."

Syaoran wheeled around and saw a girl, carrying sacks of files and documents.

"What's wrong?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and asked. "Who's that?"

"That's Chiharu, the head of this event. The president of these clubs in school." He responded. _Why did she say that there's no 'Gardening club' when the name of the club is written on the list?_ "She's a very busy girl, handling all the events of the clubs, the members and the funds. But because she has a tight schedule, she has not much time for friends. Sometimes, she ignores people as she has things to rush to, so in the end, she becomes a little cold towards others."

"Well, she IS the president of the clubs. No wonder she is busy," Sakura looked across her shoulders and saw Chiharu approaching a teacher. "Let's finish our mission before the whole event ends." Sakura snatched the paper from Syaoran's hand and ran.

"Hey, I need that paper!"

TBC

* * *

Vapour: This ficcy is going to be longer than we had thought it would be.

Fire: The day we would finish the last word of the ficcy will be ages. But I do hope all readers out there would still support us. Blah blah. Whatsoever, reviews will be greatly appreciated. Reviews? Even one would do us a great favor. Please? Pleasy.

Vapour: If we do not get more than the number of reviews we wish for, we might discontinue this fic- BANG!

Fire: Number of reviews is not important. It's the number of people who enjoy the ficcy.

Vapour: … …


End file.
